On a beautiful afternoon, Kevin rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of kiwis for $7.47 each and baskets of apples for $9.89 each. Kevin decided to buy a basket of kiwis and a basket of apples because those were his favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Kevin need to pay for his produce?
Explanation: To find the total amount Kevin needs to pay, we need to add the price of the kiwis and the price of the apples. Price of kiwis + price of apples = total price. ${7}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ Kevin needs to pay $17.36.